In This Guild
by YuGiOhRox
Summary: Pantherlily's just come from Edolas to join this 'new' version of Fairy Tail. But just how did he meet that little blue haired bookworm we all know and love...? Gajevy hints.


**In This Guild**

Pantherlily had been a member of Fairy Tail for two days now, and found that he could adjust to the craziness quite well. The brawls were rather simple matters, he just had to hide behind a table or hop up on the bar counter and he'd be a bit safer.

The common fights were amusing actually, to see Natsu and Gray fight over something meaningless and drag everybody else into it. Elfman was usually taken out in one or two hits, despite his talk of being a 'real man.'

Gajeel usually lasted until it was just him Gray and Natsu, which Lily was proud of. The three were butting heads in the middle of the halls and didn't seem to be running out of energy any time soon. He chuckled and scanned the area for somewhere safe to sit away from the heavy smell of alcohol coming from a brunette with purple eyes who only wore a blue bikini top over her chest. She was drinking from a large barrel of booze and Lily was certain that he was going to hear things get more outrageous soon with a drunk in the place.

"Mirajane?" Lily was pleased that he got her name right, as the cheerful bartender walked over to him and gave him a sweet smile.

"Yes? What is it Pantherlily?!" He asked her to call him Lily and she agreed quickly, in a very happy mood now that she had her little sister back.

"I'd like to know a little bit more about this guild. Like what usually happens with job requests and its standing." The kind lady smiled brighter and started explaining everything about how jobs were passed by her when a member wanted to accept the request. She told him about daily occurrences, like Gray stripping, Natsu fighting, tables being destroyed… Mira told him about the Magic Council and lots of other things, until he realized how late it was getting and figured that he should start heading back to Gajeel's place so he could get to sleep.

Before he could leave the premises, he caught sight of a little blue haired girl, reading a book with strange glasses. There was a table hurtling towards her and she seemed completely unaware of this as she was enveloped in her own little world. He wanted to shout out to her and give her a warning; only she likely wouldn't hear him over all the shouting in the guild. Come to think of it he wasn't entirely sure how she was ignoring all the commotion completely in the first place…

The table was getting closer to her and Lily found that he was running over towards her desperately, only to be shocked when a long stretch of iron flew out of nowhere to knock the piece of furniture into the wall and away from the little girl. Lily's head snapped round to see Gajeel's hair whipping around his neck as he turned his head away from the girl rapidly.

The small person didn't even look away until she felt the table her elbows were resting on vibrate, as the former captain jumped up to try and talk to her. Her eyes were wide and a pretty shade of brown, as she blinked at him curiously.

"Hey, it's Pantherlily right?"

He nodded. "Yes, but please just call me Lily." She nodded happily and smiled brighter than before. The sight brought a smile to his own lips before she started asking questions about Edolas, which he really enjoyed answering.

"An Exceed, huh? That's what you Happy and Carla are called?" Lily would admit he was curious that _this_ was what she picked up on; he personally thought that his adventures and the 'weird' version of Fairy Tail were much more interesting.

He went with it though. "Yes, originally our race was exclusive to Edolas but we now have been relocated to here in Earth Land." She nodded and blinked twice at him before slapping herself on the head.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself! Sorry, I always start talking before giving my name away, I'm Levy McGarden." She held out her hand and he shook it with his paws, strangely enjoying the warmth that emitted from her skin and the pleasant aura that comforted him.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Levy." She smiled even brighter and he found his cheeks were heating up a little. He withdrew his hand and they went back to talking.

"So you had a true form where you were really big?" She was a curious girl with the love for learning and he was more than happy to answer her.

"Yes, and I had a big sword called Bustermarm. Of course Gajeel destroyed it when we battled." She was listening intently and her eyes were dreamy as she took in all of the new information… He liked this girl.

"So if the sword was large, you yourself would have to have been pretty big?" His cheeks heated, wondering what she was getting at. He nodded though and she quieted, seemingly thinking about something.

"Before all of this happened, I think I saw a book that said something about this race called the Exceeds the other day. I borrowed it from the library and it's at home right now but it talked about how some of them can change their form. It might be able to help you get your larger form back if you're interested." The smile was small and sincere, with only the true intention of helping him out behind it.

"That would be great; I'd love to see it sometime." There was a twinkle in her eyes and he found himself blushing a little again. The heat in his face vanished when he felt two pairs of eyes glaring at him from behind and heard another, subtle, growl. Upon further inspection it was an orange haired man with a silly hat and another man with a silly style to his black hair glaring. He realized that the growl was rather deep and if he was a person, he wouldn't have heard it at all – somebody with animal instincts must have been the reason for the sound. That narrowed it down to the Dragon Slayers, Wendy wasn't the one, he knew that much, Natsu was still fighting Gray intensely, his attention didn't even seem like it had shifted at all. He noticed that Gajeel had left the vicinity of the fighting though, interesting… A smirk found its way to his lips, his new partner was going to be teased really badly when they got back home.

"Yay! Well it's kind of late now so if I get back home I shall be going straight to sleep, I'll bring it tomorrow though?" He told her that would be great and she ran off happily, saying goodnight to Mirajane and Lucy before walking back with Bisca to Fairy Hills.

With his companion gone, he jumped off the table and started scanning the hall for the Iron Dragon Slayer. Once he'd caught sight of the pierced man looking at the doors where Levy had gone through, he smiled and started looking back between his comrade and them. Yeah… he was going to have a lot of good times in this guild.


End file.
